Emma
by EmmaKahe
Summary: This story is about a girl named Emma in a fictional world that was riddled by war 50 years ago. her country was taken over by a new one. When she travels to the capital of this country, she has no idea what awaits her and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

"It's okay, Mother. I'll see you in a few months, at Feast. It's not as long as it seems, I promise." I only had to convince them that I'd be okay in the city. After all, I would be staying in a dormitory connected to the school! "We'll be in dormitories above the school. There will be two housemothers there to look after me."

After a long, ominous pause, Mother replied nervously, "Very well. You may go. I will fill out the paperwork with father tomorrow. You are sure that it will not cost anything?" Money had never been abundant in our town, let alone our family.

"May I go and tell Drew?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, but please return back within the hour. I need you to help with dinner."

"Okay, mother." I raced off as fast as I could towards Drew's father's field while retaining a form of properness. At 15, I ought not to run, but I was so excited I couldn't help but show it.

"Emma? Is that you?" A deep, hoarse, yet comforting voice from behind me asked.

"Yes. Mother says that I can go to the city. Isn't it wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll miss you! But you will enjoy it, I'm sure. As long as you are back by the time you are seventeen." He replied.

"Of course! I'll only be gone for the school year, with breaks at Feast, Newtime, and Festival. I have a prolonged break at Newtime because of the Christmas that most people in the City celebrate, and also in Spring, about a month before Festival. Many of the girls, the flier said, will go away to vacation during that time." I said.

"All right. Will you meet me at the river tomorrow? You may bring your sewing, I know you'll have a lot to do. But I wish to talk." He asked.

"Very well, I'll see you then. Good bye." I shook his hand and went back to the house. After awhile, I couldn't help but run. And as my long hair blew in the wind, I knew that going to that school was what I was meant to do.

To prepare for the trip, Mother and I patched all of my dresses, and made a skirt like the styles say is popular in the city. Drew and I practiced from a textbook, ENGLISH III, to help me improve my skills. I was not so good at reading yet, though our languages sound the same.

Finally, the night before my departure arrived. I ate some fruit pie, which, as always, was somniferous, and retired to my bedroom for the last time for months. I awoke after what seemed like just a moment, and dressed in my best outfit. "Here's your bread and honey, dear." Mother said.

"Thanks." I gulped, the knot in my throat growing.

"Just a second, I need to say good bye to-" Drew cut me off as he came in through the back door.

"Just wanted to see you off," He said.

"I was just going to find you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm too good." He said sheepishly. I giggled.

"Well, here's the car." I said. "Bye, Mother. Tell Father and the children good-bye, also. I'll see you at feast." I crawled into the car that had been sent by Bastin School for me.

Five hours and 22 minutes later, the car pulled to a stop in front of a door, with a sign hanging above it that said "Bastin School," on it. A lady opened the car door and asked, "Are you Emma Kahe?"

"Yes, that's me. What is your name?" It was a useless question, but I didn't know what else to say.

" My name is Mrs. Anton. I am one of the housemothers, in charge of all of the girls that attend the School in your grade. Let me show you to your room. You are to share with Jane Boston. She has been at the school for 4 years, and can show you around." We walked into the school, through a door labeled Girls Dormitory, and up a flight of stairs. About halfway down a hallway was a door with the number 7 on it, and I opened the door. "There you are." She said, and left.

"Hello, I'm Jane." The girl said.

"I'm Emma. I said.

"Sorry, but what do you have in there? Don't mean to be intrusive, but I have never met a province girl before." Jane said, looking sheepish.

"Just some clothes and a book. It's- it's on English." I sighed. "I'm not so good yet." I was nervous to tell her that, but I was sure that she would find out anyway, so why not be honest?

"I'll help you with English if you'll teach me some of your language! I have always wanted to speak a province language, but my parents never approved." She looked excited! Who knew?

"Good. Where should I put my dresses? I got them all ready." Jane's face got confused all of a sudden.

"We don't usually wear dresses here, so that is why Mrs. Willit asked for your sizes. There is a whole wardrobe of clothing for you to wear, but you can put your things in that drawer." She pointed to the bottom one. "Why don't we pick a new outfit out for dinner?" As we went through the clothes, I realized how strange I might have looked wearing my simple brown dress and sash. Jane must have seen my expression, because she said, "You know, I really like your outfits better."

"Thanks. I'm hungry. Can we get dinner?" I asked.

"Of course! Oh, and Emma, don't bother trying to cover up your accent. I think it's pretty." She said.

Maybe this school wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"RRING!" A bell rang out, the source unknown. I shrieked.

"Relax, Emma. It's just the dinner bell. We ought to go and get a table. I can introduce you to some of my friends!" Jane exclaimed. "You'll love them."

"I'll come," I said, "As long as that awful noise won't frighten me."

"Not until tomorrow," She said, suppressing laughter.

We filed down the hallway that led to our room, through a common room of sorts, and into the cafeteria. Girls and boys of all shapes and sizes sat talking at a collection of 4-person tables. One of them was half occupied; two anxious looking girls sat waving.

"Jane! Jane! We're over here!" They called. She grabbed my hand and we fought through the throngs of my classmates.

Jane sat me down at a chair next to hers. "Emma, this is Emalia, and-"

"I'm Gabrielle. Hi!" A rather tall girl with waist length blond hair acquainted herself with me.

"I'm Emma." I said. "And I'm hungry. Where can we get some food?"

"Over here," the girl said.

"Let's go." We walked over to a line, full of people talking and holding red trays. "What are these for?" I asked.

"You ask for a type of food, and the cooks put it on your tray for you. That way you get what you want." She replied.

"That's nice. But, what kind of food is this?" I asked, pointing to a circular piece of bread with red stuff and what appeared to be cheese on it.

"That's pizza. You should try it, it's really good." She suggested.

"Okay. Oh, and who is the other girl sitting with us? I didn't catch her name."

"That's Emalia. She's awful quiet but very smart. I've got to go to my room now; we always eat in there on the first day back." She said, leaving me with Jane and a bunch of other people I didn't know.

The next morning I woke with a start. I'm used to getting up with the sun back at home, so I was careful not to wake Jane as I got up. At the end of my bed sat a crisp, dark blue skirt matched with a white blouse, both stitched with theacronym BCS, which stood for Bastin City School. I dressed quickly, slipped on some sandals that I had brought with, and shook Jane awake. "Orientation is in one half-hour." I whispered.

"All right. Have you gone to get breakfast yet?" She asked.

"No," I replied. "Was I supposed to?"

"Not necessarily, but why don't you go down to the commons and get two granola bars. They are right at the beginning of the foodlines." She said. "I'll dress while you're at it."

"Granola bars. Front of Foodlines. Got it." I relayed the message and ran to grab some.

Approximately thirty minutes later, the entire Tenth Grade sat in the commons at the same tables that we had met at last night. A tall, broad man whose hair seemed to cling to his head for dear life said "Welcome back, girls and boys, and welcome to our newcomers. I am Headmaster Rothins" His voice was rather monotonous, and after what had seemed like the longest quarter of an hour of my life, he stopped. "And finally, though I know the prescience of our classmates may vary, I know that you will all succeed. No pugnacious behavior will be permitted. Thank you." He stepped down from the podium as Mrs. Anton stepped up.

"Please come up when your name is called and retrieve your schoolbooks. Your assignments for tomorrow are enclosed. Pacia Andorson, Kyle Berkeley, and Darou Achin come forward." The less favored housemother's incisive voice shattered my ears.

When we got back to our dormitory, Jane opened a door in the corner that I had just noticed. Through it came Gabrielle and Emalia. "Hello." I greeted them. "Are you here to study?"

"Precisely." Gabrielle said rather blatantly. "Now for the first assignment. History. It says that we should read the postwar analysis on page 409. Emma, are you familiar with the history of Andros?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin."

409

Post-War Analysis-Published 4,738(Y)

Following the Nurovia-Atweena war, lasting from years 4,703(Y) to 4,708(Y), a Peace Conference was held in Nurovia's Capital. The attending nations were Nurovia, Galbion, Bizmania, and Andros. After a 3 day meeting, the sides came to an agreement. Andros acquired Atweena, Galbion acquired Bontus, and Bizmania got Egrama. Nurovia was left with no spoils. The Fair Empress Colleen of Andros appointed her Duchess Andrea of Andros to the position of Duchess Governess of Atweena Territory. Atweena remained a territory until 4,721, when its territory status was revoked.It expanded the territory the Metrans know as the Provinces. To this day, the land formerly belonging to Atweena remains in a state of poverty.

"I don't get it." I interjected.

"Get what?" Emalia, Gabrielle, and Jane said at once.

"You don't think I'm trash, do you?" I asked.

"No!" Gabrielle said.

"Of course not." Jane shouted.

"Definitely a no." Emalia replied calmly.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm not poor, either." I almost shouted. How could they not realize? Their book is wrong. We aren't poor. We're just don't live luxuriously in the spoils of my great-grandmother's country. And I had to **advocate **for my people. "Do you know who Queen Claire is? Or was?" I was really getting angry.

"Uh…." Jane trailed off.  
"Was she an empress?" Gabrielle remarked.

"No, Duh, she said Queen, airbrain." Jane replied sarcastically

"She was Queen of Atweena at the time of the Nurovia-Atweena war. After the war, the c**ap**ital town of Atweena was practically demolished. Queen Claire couldn't bear to see her city in ruins, and moved into the countryside. She was never heard of out of her private life again." Emalia corrected.

At lease Emalia knew! "You are right. She believed the loss of the war to be a failure on her account and was embarrassed to let her people down, and that she couldn't even intercede with the alliance that defeated her. She moved away, like you said. That book says that we are in poverty. We aren't poor. The Atweenians are well off, in fact. We hold to our beliefs. **Tangible** items aren't important. We're different than you think." Now I was yelling.

Silence ensued. For once, Gabrielle was tongue tied. I thought of my Great Grandmother sitting on the front porch in the fall, her eyes looking out to the horizon, telling me, "No matter what, Emma, you are my great-granddaughter. Do not forget me, I am here as long as you have my book. Read it well." She died a week later.

"Oh, Emma, I didn't know. I've been taught all my life a different story." Jane consoled. Then she mumbled.

"What did you say?" I demanded, still angry.

"I was just thinking….. We have a project. I remember my brother talking about it. It's on the affects of the Nurovia-Atweena war, I think. Emma, It's perfect. You can write about Atweena's side of history, not ours. Don't you know people, who were little when the war happened? Oh, wait until our pedagogue hears!" Jane was right! It was perfect.

I jumped up and got my Great- Grandmother's diary out of my satchel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm… how do you think that I should open my essay?" Jane asked. "I'm not very good at writing."

"You are much better than I am, that's for sure. We didn't get much writing time, paper has always been thin. Luckily, Claire left me lots of paper. I guess when you are royalty you have the best stationary in all of Andros!" I giggled. But the stationary was pretty. "Anyway, you should maybe say something about leaders. How about 'Fairness is a highly valued quality in any leader. After all, one might often hear that a man should be judged not on how he treats his equals, but how he treats his inferiors.'"

"Perfect! Thanks. I can't believe we have to read ours aloud. It will be so nervewracking!" Jane cried worrisomely.

"I have to go first! And this is my first essay written here at the School." I reminded Jane. "Ought you have finished, anyway? They are due tomorrow!"

"You're right, but- I always hesitate about my introductions. Can I please read yours?" Jane emphasized.

"No! I told you, you'll hear it tomorrow morning at 9. I'd better go to bed."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Emma Kahe." Ms. Yeager said kindly, "You may begin."

AS I STOOD UP and walked to the front of the room, and everyone was watching me. Everyone looked so judgemental, not at all like I was used to. I took a deep breath and began my essay. But somehow, once I began, it wasn't so hard. What had seemed like forever to present, 10 minutes, seemed to fly by when I was presenting. As soon as I finished, however, I hurried back to my seat and sat down.

"You were great!" Gabrielle whispered from the left.

"I agree. That was quite a moving speech. You ought to write more. You could make quite a difference, as you say that you want to." Emalia said, wisely and serenely, as usual.

As I glanced around the room in the awkward silence that oftentimes follows such presentations, I noticed Sade in the corner. She looked sad. I made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later. "Hey, guys, what happened to Sade?" I asked.

"Oh, gosh." Said Jane.

"Not good." Repeated Gabrielle.

"I believe that she is suffering from a combination of embarrassment and remorse." Emalia answered.

"Why would that be? Did I say something?" I asked, nervous.

"Sade's mother parents are the reigning monarchs of Andros." Emalia said.

"Known also to those who have IQ's in a normal range, King and Queen." Gabrielle jested, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not funny." Corrected Jane

"I'd better go talk to her." I said, taking a deep breath and walked over to Sade. Or, as I should say, Princess Sade. "I am sorry if my speech embarrassed you. I did not mean to humiliate the country as a whole, but merely to inform the public of the sufferings of what are considered province peoples."

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm not mad." Sade said, smiling. My heart soared. "I was simply embarrassed because of what my grandmother did. It was not right, but I- people say that I am just like her. I cannot imagine doing that." She said. "I never even knew."

"Naturally, they would not have told you, you are too nice to understand the complex hatreds and workings of the human brain during wartime. We all are." I said, trying to console her.

"Thank you. It is very difficult to know that you will have a difficult job such as the one I must take on." She admitted.

"I have an idea of it." I said.

"How so? She asked.

"You know, if Atweena still was a country I would have been Queen. The law says that first the throne goes to an unmarried woman. The coronation and marriage ceremonies are simultaneous." I explained.

"That seems like a silly rule." She said.

"Yes, but then again it worked out pretty well for 1000 years." I pointed out.

"I suppose so." She countered. "I'll talk to my mom, you know, about rights in the provinces."

"Thanks, but we really just want our monarchy back. I doubt that you could make a difference that way." I said.

"Yeah I don't. But remember, Emma, I'm on your side." She said.

"Why?" I asked, confused. Why would she, of Andros, want to help me, from the enemy?

"Well, I like the idea of a separate Atweena. I'll have a hard time dealing with what was originally Andros, without having to deal with the Provinces." She explained.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry about ruling for awhile, right?" I asked.

"I wish." She said.

"Why?" I inquired.

"My dad had a stroke a few months ago, so he can barely function. My mom died a few years back." She said.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said.

"It doesn't matter. It's like being told that some distant relative you never met dies. I only saw my mom like once a month. She… uhh… liked the royal life and wasn't really into us kids." Sade explained.

"That wouldn't be fun. I can't imagine my mom doing that." I said, then immediately regretted it.

"Oh." She said.

"So what happens when your father can't rule anymore?" I inquired.

"I quit school and try to figure out how to rule a country." She said.

"I'm sorry. That would be horrible." I said. "Like a trap."

"It is. I can't really secede the throne, either, because my brother is only 3. He can't rule. We'd better go." She said, pointing at the empty classroom.

"Got it." I stood up and left, walking up to my dormitory. As soon as I got there, I was bombarded.

"You actually talked to Sade?" Gabrielle asked.

"That makes you, like, the first friend she's ever had!" Said Jane

"I would love to know how you managed to delve into the girl's mind. She really doesn't talk too much of anyone and always sits alone." Emalia asked and explained.

"I don't know. She just- talked." I faltered.

"Well then." Said Gabrielle haughtily.

"Why don't we go up to her room?" I asked.

"Let's not." All three of them almost shouted simultaneously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask. Let's go to dinner." Said Jane.

I never did find out about Sade's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All week the teachers had been telling us that they had a surprise to tell us on Friday, and ever since they had said that every ounce of my fellow classmates' will had been put into finding out what it was. After much avail, we threw our final weapon. I asked Sade to ask His Royal Highness's Advisor about it. The response was, "You shall find out at the appropriate time."

The week seemed to go by as slow as a turtle might walk after a large meal. But, after an excruciatingly painful day of lessons, the assembly began. We met in the Cafeteria, and a podium sat at the front. Headmaster Rothins came out and began talking. "I know the anticipation among you youngsters has been great. Now, please, stop squirming before I decide that this is a bad idea." He paused, and took a breath. "In a month's time will be due your main project of the year. It will encompass all of your classes, and a fair will commence in the large Meeting Room in the Main Building. Your families are invited to come and stay to see the fair and school for three days." He finished. "This will be further discussed in your classes tomorrow."

"Dude! Awesome!" breathed Gabrielle.

"How exciting! My family will truly enjoy the fair. It will be like culture!" Emalia said.

"We all know that you come from a long line of geniuses, dear, you needn't flaunt it." Gabrielle teased. Emalia looked hurt. "Oh, you know we love you!" She exclaimed.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You seem upset." I pointed out.

"My family will not come." She announced suddenly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They are too important. Mother will bore, father will be busy, and what does a baby do at a convention?" She asked back.

"Well, what about your nanny?" I inquired.

"Maybe. It's not the same, though." She said.

"I know. Mine can't come either. They don't speak good enough English." I explained.

"Well, who does?" She asked.

"My sister Jemine, my sister Rebecca, Drew, and my Grandmother," I said.

"Bring Drew!" They all shouted.

"That would be impossible and impractical. He must stay with his family. But I can bring the other three. I'll have to talk to Mrs. Willit. Be right back." I finished. By this time, all of the teachers had left to let us talk, so I had to go all the way to the teachers' quarters on the first floor. "Mrs. Willit?" I asked, after knocking.

"Come in." She said.

"Hello, it's me, Emma." I replied.

"Just the person I wanted to see." That surprised me.

"Why?" I asked, my chest filling with nervousness.

"I wanted to know if it can be arranged for some family members of yours to come. I don't really know much about your family. The school is willing to allow all family members to come, and because you are on scholarship, will feed, transport and house them for free." She explained.

"That is precisely what I came to talk about!" I exclaimed. "I am sure that my parents would love to come, but they are far too busy, not to mention they don't speak very good English."

"Well, who can come, then?" She asked kindly.

"My grandmother grew up in the palace and knows all different languages. She can come for sure. Most all of the kids speak it too, my mother kind of realizes her barrier and wants to be sure we don't have to deal with it." I said.

"Would you want them all to come?" She asked.

"I don't think so. My baby sister, Rachel Claire, is only 4 and won't appreciate it. Neither will my brother Josef. Besides, he helps my father with the farming. I have two other sisters, thought, that will. Jemine is seventeen and Rebecca is eleven. But Jemine might be too busy to come." I explained.

"Why?" Mrs. Willit inquired.

"She will be married the next month. She is very busy getting her sheets, quilts, and house things together." I said. "Besides, she may not want to leave Ralf, her fiancé."

"Why can't he come? You have as many spaces available as you have immediate family members." She explained.

"Can I bring Drew, then" I asked, figuring that it would be a good idea to invite him, at least. He might be offended if I didn't. Besides, he loves to get away from his dad.

"Of what relation is Drew?" Mrs. Willit wanted to know.

"He's my-" I paused. What was Drew, anyway? My fiancé, sort of. My friend? Definitely. "He's my closest friend." I decided.

"Very well, I think we can arrange that." Mrs. Willit smiled, obviously knowing that I was hiding something. "Do you have something else that you wish to say?" She added.

"I suppose it won't hurt you to know. Just try not to think of my differently." I had learned that that was something that City people did when I told them. I took a deep breath. "We are sort of engaged, I guess. I mean, you don't really marry in Croquet, that's my town, until you are seventeen, but he's my only friend, really, it's been pretty well decided since we were 12 or so." I explained.

"You seem relieved. I take it this is not easy?" She asked. Of all things, Mrs. Willit was an expert on suffering. I suppose that is why she made such a good housemother.

"Crop season has not gone well, Drew has half of what he wanted saved in the bank. And because Drew's father lost an arm due to an injury a few years back, he can't work very hard. It is very stressful for Drew to try to figure out what his father will do once he moves out." I explained.

"Well, I hear that you have been doing some tutoring. I can ask a housemother of a younger class if you might do some there, also." She decided.

"That sounds lovely. I must go, however, I have much to do." I said. "Thank you for listening. I'll write them all letters."

"Good bye, Emma." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

According to an informal and unofficial study conducted by me, talk of the upcoming project kept tenth grade students up far past their usual sleeping time, though they tended to get up later than usual.

"So how do you think the teacher can incorporate all of our classes into one project?" Jane asked.  
"How should I know? We never did projects like this in Croquet. The only things that we did were recitations at holiday meetings." I reminded her.

"Sorry. I guess we'll find out, though, when we get to Reading." She concluded.

"Yep." I agreed. "I hope that it will be something that my family will be able to understand, though. What is the point of having them come if they can't appreciate the fair?"

"Me too." She said. "Here we are!"

"Talk to you after class." I bid her farewell and walked to my seat.

"Now, I take it that you are excited about the upcoming project?" My teacher, Mr. Douglas, asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" We said empathetically.

"Well, I am too. We will be doing a type of project never tried before here at Bastin School. You will first be assigned into groups of four. Group 1: Jane, Cassie, Bethel, and Jocelyn."

This was the first time that Jane and I had been separated. It was accompanied by a strange feeling. What if I didn't know anyone in my group? Luckily, I was assigned to one before I had too much time to think.

"Group two: Gabrielle, Celine, Emalia, and Rachel. And, finally, Group Three: Sade, Emma, Catherine, and Dyani." She finished. "Now, get off into your groups and pick partners within."

"Sade, can we be partners?" I asked.

"Did you think I was going to work with either of the other two?" She inquired. This panged my heart, just a little. Dyani was the only other provinces girl, but still, she was mean and self-important.

"No." I admitted. "I did not. I have no idea what we this will be, though."

"Neither have I. Here, let's be quiet. Mr. Douglas says we ought to." Sade finished.

"Class, these will be your partners for your project. You'll come up together and pick a card from each stack, now." He instructed. Sade and I made it in line just behind Jane and Bethel. She sent me a longing look, but Bethel was nice. Better than the other two at her group, at least.

We picked our card, and immediately turned it over. It said, '3.'

"What's this? She said, sighing.

"It'll work out." Come, Mr. Douglas says that we should pick another card. This time there was a star on the front, and the card said 'Housewife, Storekeeper.'

"Class, calm down. The first card indicates your status. If you are a 1, you are royalty. If you are a 2, you work for the Government. If you are a 3, you are a high class citizen. If you are a 4, you are a farmer or low class citizen. Each of you will choose one of the professions on your other card. I'll give you 5 minutes." He indicated.

"You be the storekeeper, please." Sade said. "I don't want to talk to people."

"Nonsense. I know much more about housekeeping, anyhow, and you are great with numbers and stuff. Take it." I begged.

"Fine, you'll reget it, though." She agreed. We sat talking about out plans until Mr. Douglas indicated that we had to go to our next class already. We got there quickly and Ms. Yeager asked us to sit down.

"Now, I take it you got to picking your professions?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. Yeager." Gabrielle said. She never passed up an opportunity to talk.

"Good. Form a line, and you can pick more life cards." We came up. The line took longer this time, we got three choices.

"You pick them all." I said. "My luck is rotten."

"You one, I'll do two." She decided, as soon as we got up there. We quickly made our choices and sat down. The first card indicated that we had 3 children, the second that they were aged 15, 13, and 7 and that we can choose names and genders, and the third had the number 1000 on it.

"Those of you that are government employees please come forward. Look at the map. The card with a number indicates how much money you have to spend on housing." She said. After all of the number 2's had gone, we were called up. "Number threes."

"Where do you want your house? Or shop?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if it is separate. Let's see." She decided. When we arrived there were 2 houses that we liked. One of them was on Main Street and the house was above (600 dolllars) and the other was on 2 streets, one side the store with access to main street and the other on a house street. It had a tenant space, too (800 Dollars). We took the expensive one. "Was that a good idea?"

"I don't really know. Depends if we can get a tenant or not." I pointed out. Tenants are hard to find in Croquet, but I didn't know about here.

"Let's wait and see, She's not calling up the fours. We get to consult now." She said. "Let's go see what your friends have."

We walked over to Jane's table. "What have you?" I asked.

"We are 4's." She said. My heart sank.

"Oh, we have a shop. Sade's in charge." I said, flashing her a smile.

"That's perfect!" Jane exclaimed. "Gabrielle is Queen. Imagine that!" She giggled.

"She'd make a far better one than I." Sade indicated sadly. Suddenly, we were cut off my Ms. Yeager.

"4's you don't have anywhere to live. I thought you might be interested in renting. It is cheaper than owning a farm." She pointed out.

"Sade?" I asked. She nodded. "Jane, why don't you live with us. We have room."

"Sure." They answered. We had tenants!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So you guys all live together? So not fair! Who am I going to talk to?" Gabrielle asked impatiently.

"Uhh… How about I? Emalia pointed out.

"Well, other than you, dear. One like me likes her friends near her." Gabrielle reminded.

"We won't be far, after all. You may invite us to your palace anytime we aren't working." I told the other two.

"Yeah," Agreed Sade. "Just not so often, I live in a palace enough already. Of course, this is all hypothetical, but even in play-land I want to be a civilian."

"I know what you mean, Sade, and I am not even royalty." Jane agreed. Her father was a member of the Royal Court. "Ought we to get off to Mathematics? I don't want a demerit."

"You're right, of course." Gabrielle said. "Can you believe it? Another assembly tonight? Can they not get us enough information during classes?" We stood up and got ready to leave.

"I won't mind." said Emalia dreamily.

"Naturally, I won't either." Sade put in. She was quite a comfort to the intellectual Emalia, always rational and quiet.

"I'm not partial to it, but I don't hate the idea either. What's this?" I broke off. Mrs. Jamieson, the mathematics teacher, handed each of us a packet containing four lists, one for each ranking.

"3… 3… here it is! What? It's 2 lists. One is- store bought items and the other- given items. I suppose you get all of these?" Sade asked.

"Not all, only seven." Interrupted Mrs. Jamieson. "Go to your number, everyone, and choose seven of the given items to have in your house." We looked down at ours. It read:

Couch

Cabinet

Mending basket

Trunk

Stove

Bookcase

Table

Chairs (4)

Fireplace

Rolling-Counter

"What do you want?" Sade asked. "You are the housekeeper."

"Well, it's more a question of what I need and what I don't. What don't we need?" I asked her back.

"A bookcase?" She guessed.

"You are probably right. Besides, we can always buy one from your store if we do. I also don't think we need a mending basket. Those are the cheapest to buy, right?" I asked.

"I guess. That leaves one more. I think we can live without a trunk." She stated.

"More than the others. We will have to leave our clothes on the floor, I suppose, but that's alright." I said.

"Right." Sade said dreamily, obviously not paying attention anymore. She had a tendency to do this. We sat immersed in thought for a few minutes, the chatter slowly dwindling around us.

"Have you all chosen?" Mrs. Jamieson asked. We nodded our heads. "Very well. Now, does everyone see the chart on the back of your packet? Fill it out, and you'll find your salary."

"500. Is that a lot?" Sade asked.

"I guess. We'll have to see how much we have to pay and how much things cost in order to know." I reminded her.

"Okay." Sade said, as the bell rang.

"Sorry, class, running late. Go on, you'll finish in the next class." Mrs. Jamieson said hurriedly.

The next class we finished indeed, though considerably faster. We all waited anxiously for the after-dinner assembly in the cafeteria. Finally, all of the teachers came in and Mr. Douglas stood at the podium. "Class, we will be going to a place in the East Provinces for 3 nights, so that you can learn life skills." Mr. Douglas was never one to lead up the emotion.

"We will be giving each 'family' a tent, as well as a few other things. Some families and organizations have kindly donated fabric, tents, pots, and bedrolls." Mrs. Jamieson added, trying to explain.

"Organizations like my parents." Sade muttered under her breath. No one bothered to comment.

"What about all the stuff we picked from those lists?" A boy asked.

"It will depend, you'll see when you get there. The important part is what we will be doing to prepare for the trip. I know that some of you already know certain skills and other things, but not everyone does. We will be teaching you some things so that you can prepare. Remember, this is in two weeks. Afterwards you will have assignments to complete. You are dismissed." Mrs. Jamieson finished.

"Got to go." I told my friends. I had something to ask Mrs. Willit.

"Okay." Said Sade. She always let things happen.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"Tell you later." I walked quickly down two flights of stairs and knocked on her office door. Then I remembered that she was upstairs at the conference. To my luck, Ms. Yeager walked past going to her room.

"Emma? What is it?" She asked.

"I am waiting for Mrs. Willit." I said.

"Is there anything that you need to talk about?" She asked.

"No, not in that way. I was simply wondering what we were going to be talking about, you know, skills. I know… don't take this the wrong way… I know a lot." I explained.

"Aha. I was going to ask you that very question tomorrow. I am activities director. Come in." She led me in.

I had never seen her suite before. I suppose it was my first city house I had ever seen. There was a couch in one part, and a black screen facing it. There was a small, 2 person table in another, and a kitchen in the third. A curtain hung around a fourth area that I assumed was her bed. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. "It's very small, but I am the only one living here."

"Not small for me." I reminded.

"But of course. Sit down," She guided. "What were your questions?"

Where to start? "I am most aptly concerned about what the activities are." I stated.

"Forgive me for telling you, but you must keep in mind that most of the children here live pampered lives. We will have a math report on the finances, and a-"

"I don't mean to cut you off, but I think you misheard me. I want to know what we have to learn before we go." I broke in.

"Oh. We are going to have the boys assemble a piece of furniture, and the girls do a sewing project." She informed me.

"That was what I was looking for. You see, I know how to sew." I pointed out.

"How well?" She asked.

"Okay well. Should I go and grab one of my projects?" I asked.

"Why don't you, dear. And put on your pajamas while you are at it. I mean to talk for awhile." She said, smiling.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." I walked upstairs and opened my door. My four friends sat on my bed. "What's this?" I asked.

"You have a letter from the office of my father." Sade said.


End file.
